


Join Me, Baby

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Red Stilettos and Handsome Devils [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heels, M/M, a great mix, can be read without reading the first part of the series, heels and lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: It’s not the first time he’s ever worn heels. It’s not even the first pair he’s owned.This time however, he didn’t want his heels-wearing experience to be so sweet. Sure, he likes the sweet times, but he’s not in the mood for it this time. He’s inspired to get a new pair of heels, even higher and sexier than his first.





	Join Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the fic is "Dancing in the Dark" by Imagine Dragons, it's really good and will add to the reading experience.

It’s not the first time he’s ever worn heels. It’s not even the first pair he’s owned.

The first time was on Akaashi’s birthday last year. Chikara wanted to surprise him and inspired by seeing some of their mutual friends in heels as well as his own boyfriend, he decided to spring on it. Usually Akaashi is the one surprising him, but he was determined to turn the tables this time.

He bought new lingerie (a nice light blue that he realized later reminded him of Cinderella and to this day he’s not sure how he feels about that) and gorgeous jeweled silver stilettos. Problem is, he didn’t wear them long at the store, meaning he wasn’t really prepared to walk in them.

So, there he was: waiting in their apartment, sitting on the bed, already nervous but somewhat confident with his shock factor. Akaashi walked  in, was quite shocked, and Chikara felt quite good about his walking ability- or rather, not bad, because he was too focused on how great he feels surprising Akaashi. Either way, he didn’t think about that when Akaashi was staring with wide eyes at him.

But he thought about it when he got off the bed to walk and he wobbles. Luckily Akaashi rushed forward in time to make sure he didn’t fall or twist an ankle.

Akaashi smiled sweetly, told him he loved his surprise, and kissed him slowly, all the while picking Chikara up in his arms bridal-style and taking him to the bed.

(Chikara then rode him into oblivion, the heels never coming off once, per the birthday boy’s request. He was happy to oblige).

This time however, he didn’t want his heels-wearing experience to be so sweet. Sure, he likes the sweet times, but he’s not in the mood for it this time. After Shirabu regaled their friend group with his tale of how he got a boyfriend (naturally including high heels and a lapdance), he’s inspired to get a new pair of heels, even higher and sexier than his first.

After practicing his walk for a while, wearing them around the apartment while Akaashi is at class, he finally feels confident in his walking abilities.

Chikara didn’t pick any random day. He picked one where Akaashi would be busy with class and a special lunch with his advisor, so when he returned home, tired and not expecting anything out of the ordinary, he’d be floored.

(And it’s a perk that Akaashi needed to wear a button-up a tie. He loves it when Akaashi wears ties. Maybe even too much. No, never too much).

He heads to their bedroom and opens his closet, searching for the perfect outfit to accompany his heels. One time after a particular long day, both aching for each other’s sweaty skin pressed upon each other, Akaashi admitted in his lust-narrowed mind that he liked Chikara’s current pants, fake leather ones. He bought them when shopping with his Karasuno grade friends; he actually only wore them that night because the “captain squad” decided to go clubbing. The pants seemed fitting and when Akaashi admitted how he found them hot, he tucked away that tidbit for later. Time to use it again.

Chikara slips off his current outfit and tugs on the tight pants. Oh, the things you do to rile up your boyfriend.

On the kitchen counter, his phone buzzes. He picks it up and reads the notification.

**_Akaashi Keiji:_ **

_In the elevator with the groceries, be up in a few_

Perfect timing. Chikara leans against the counter, aiming for one of those seductive yet “effortless” poses when the door opens.

“The grocery store had a great sale on tomatoes,” is the first thing his boyfriend says. “Really good batch.” He freezes and spots Chikara; his eyes instantly go to his glittery heels. “Looks like someone went shopping,” he comments.

“Do you like them?” Chikara innocently asks, tilting his head to add to the effect. He scoots over to he’s almost in front of Akaashi. Placing his platform heel high on Akaashi’s thigh, he presses down on his dress pants.

“I do,” Akaashi slowly says, placing the bags on the counter. He pointedly doesn’t spare the heel a look. Chikara smiles wider, rubbing the sole up and down before taking it off and crossing his legs.

“When did you get them?” Akaashi asks. He runs his hand up Chikara’s thigh, gently rubbing. He holds back a shiver when his hand moves to his member.

“Not long ago. I wanted to practice in them.” He hops down from the counter, heels clicking delightfully on the tile. Akaashi peeks at them before returning to unloading the groceries.

“What do you think?” Chikara juts out his hip as he leans against the counter.

“They’re a nice color.” Akaashi glances over his shoulder and smirks. Instantly Chikara knows he won’t be in control for much longer. Or if he ever was, from the second he spotted his stilettos.

Akaashi meticulously puts up the rest of the groceries. Chikara bites his lower lip. _He’s planning something, Keiji is_ always _planning something._

Akaashi folds the paper bag and putting it in the recycling bin. “I’m going to go change. I’ll be right back.”

“I’m waiting,” Chikara says, hoping his eagerness isn’t too obvious. Perhaps it was naïve of him to think that Akaashi wouldn’t add his own twists, but he wasn’t considering that when he picked out his golden heels and put on his tight pants.

He taps his fingers on the counter, trying not to stare at the doorway.

_This isn’t part of the plan._

From across the room, standing behind the counter, it would appear Akaashi only loosen his tie and undid the first button on his white button-up. Chikara isn’t behind the counter and he gets the infuriating and glorious sight of bright red against Akaashi’s lower body.

Not to mention the fucking heels. Silver heels, sparkly like Chikara’s heels, making Akaashi once again taller than him.

And of course, he pretends he’s not aware of his those tight, smooth stockings tighten around his thighs, or the strappy garter belt connecting his stockings to his lacy underwear. “What’s for dinner?” Akaashi casually asks, opening the fridge and bending down, sticking out his ass to physically enunciate his toned muscles perfectly.

Chikara almost forgets how to breath.

_Damn you Akaashi Keiji._

“Been a little busy,” Chikara replies with the same tone. “Did you pick up something we can cook up easily?”

Akaashi finally, finally, looks over at him, still bending down. There’s nothing so fascinating on that bottom shelf to keep his attention for so long, and they both know it. “I’m in the mood to cook,” he claims, looking up through his lashes. “Something long, drawn-out. You know me, I’m patient, no matter how long or hard.”

He swallows. “Really now?” Chikara leans against the side of the fridge, crossing his ankles. “I’m in the mood to eat.” He nudges Akaashi’s shoe with his own.

“And what might that be?”

“Your ass.”

Akaashi snorts, a crack in his facade. Chikara fights back a grin.

“You broke first,” Akaashi insists, shoulders shaking from trying to stifle his laughter.

“How can’t I, when you’re dressed like that, looking like sex on a stick- what’s new?- and I was trying to surprise you!” Chikara says, totally not pouting.

Akaashi stands back up, closing the door. He leans his hip against it, also crossing his ankles. “Babe, do you expect me to not one-up you? I love you, but I like to win. It’s nice because I get to see you flustered. Red is a nice color on you.”

Hoping his face isn’t pink, Chikara drops his eyes to Akaashi’s lower body again. Red is quite nice on him as well, it compliments his muscles and eyes and pretty much everything. Because that’s what happens whenever Akaashi does something even remotely sexy. Chikara jokes he should be a model, but his comments have always had some seriousness to them. He’d make a fortune. “When did you even get that? That looks new.”

“It is,” Akaashi nonchalantly says. “I had it saved for your birthday, but I’ll have to find something else to wear now. I couldn’t let you go unchallenged. It wouldn’t seem right, it was the perfect opportunity.”

“Always thinking of me, you’re so sweet.” Chikara grabs Akaashi’s tie and tugs him closer. “I won’t let you win so easily.”

“Who said anything about winning?” Akaashi cheekily says, letting Chikara lead him over to the living room. “Your move.”

“I know,” Chikara says over his shoulder, letting the tie fall back against Akaashi’s shirt. “So for now, you enjoy the show.” He grabs a chair from the dining room and sets it in the middle of the room.

“A show?” Akaashi raises his eyebrows. “You prepared a show?”

“Nope,” Chikara answers. “But Babe, do you expect me to not one-up you?”

A smirk curls over Akaashi’s lips. “Show me what you got.”

“Gladly.” Chikara uses Akaashi’s tie once again to lead him to the seat and sit him down. Akaashi doesn’t bat an eye as he makes himself comfortable, spreading his legs wider than normal. Chikara immediately turns away to prevent himself from shamelessly staring at his crotch.

“Are you going to give me a lap dance?”

“You’re so impatient, _Keiji-kun_.”

Chikara hears another soft snort. He’s not sure what he’ll do, he’s never given a lap dance before. He’s been on the receiving end multiple times from Akaashi, he can take notes from that. He flushes at the memory of those dances.

Shaking his head, he grabs his phone and scrolls through his music library. Surely finding a song won’t be so hard. It’s just background noise.

“I have a few suggestions,” Akaashi calls after a minute of Chikara searching.

“I’m fine, thank you very much.”

“You sure? I’m always happy to help,” he purrs.

Chikara hates how easily he blushes and it’s always worse when it comes to Akaashi, another thing they both know.

“It’s my turn,” Chikara reminds him, back still towards him. “Let me take care of you.”

“I’m waiting.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” he responds, content with the song he picked. Inserting his phone into the small speaker set, he grins. “Alright.”

Akaashi tilts his head when the song begins to trickle out of the speakers. “This isn’t a sexy song.”

“I gotta make it sexy then,” Chikara says, using his heel to pull the bottom rung of the chair closer to him. “The lyrics may not be lustful, but I can work with it.”

Despite moving the chair mere seconds ago, he turns around so his back faces Akaashi. When the lyrics being, he cuts to over his shoulder. Akaashi watches him intently.

_Don't throw my name 'round here like that_

Heel after heel, he doesn’t take his eyes off him as he approaches. As he walks, he unzips his pants, but doesn’t unbutton them to keep his underwear hidden.

_You could get us in some trouble_

Chikara lifts the edge of his shirt up, showing a peek of skin. Akaashi remains the same, eyes focused on his every move. He resists the urge to shudder.

_Talking that way and_

_Monday you got me that's a fact_

Once again he faces Akaashi. Akaashi casually crosses his legs. Chikara smirks.

_You could get me in some trouble_

He’s close enough to lean forward and whisper, “You’re plenty of trouble.”

“But you like it,” Akaashi murmurs, tilting his chin up to capture Chikara’s lips in a kiss. To keep up with his teasing act, he should probably pull away soon.

(He doesn’t).

_Talking that way and_

_I don't need nobody_

Chikara bites Akaashi’s lower lip as he steadily pulls away, savoring his boyfriend’s reaction. Akaashi places his hands on Chikara’s waist. As lovely as it feels, he removes the hands. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“You make me excited,” Akaashi says. “So why not join me?” He nips Chikara’s neck, and he tries not to whine. He has a job to do.

_If you ever want to join me, baby_

_I'll be dancing in the dark_

He takes a step back, leisurely steps, painstakingly slow steps. He swiftly takes off his shirt, resulting in one eyebrow raise from Akaashi.

 _He’s probably wondering why I’m not grinding on him yet,_ Chikara muses. _But I never said it was a lap dance._

“Your impatience is radiating off you,” he quips, dropping to a crouch.

Akaashi uncrosses his legs, showing off an erection trapped in those tight lacy panties. Chikara fails to hold back a small groan. _Dammit._ Now Akaashi is even more smug.

_If you ever want to join me, baby_

_I'll be dancing in the dark_

Chikara stands up. He slips off one stiletto, then the other. With nothing preventing his pants from finally coming off, he undoes the button and begins sliding off the fake leather material, tight against his skin in the best way- like lingerie. Best for him and riling up his boyfriend.

_Dancing in the_

_Join me_

Akaashi’s eyes piercing his every movement, Chikara takes off his tight pants. He hears the beautiful sound of Akaashi swallowing a groan. After all, he made sure to wear his boyfriend’s favorite pair of his own lingerie, intricate and delicate white lacy panties.

(Whenever he wears them, Akaashi is always the one to remove them. He wonders if it’ll happen this time again).

Once he tosses his pants aside, Chikara puts back on the heels. He’s nowhere near finished with them. Approaching Akaashi once more, like a cat playing with their favorite toy, he trails his stiletto from his ankle all the way up his leg. He pauses when he reaches Akaashi’s crouch before gently pressing on his member.

_Dancing in the_

Akaashi turns pink, even as he keeps his pokerface. Chikara laces his arms loosely around Akaashi’s neck and sits right on his lap; their erections press against each other and they both shudder.

_Join me, baby_

Differing from his agonizingly slow pace throughout his whole show, Chikara stands up a few centimeters only to grind down hard against his hips.

“Fuck,” Akaashi mutters, fingers digging in on his sides. Chikara takes both their hands, lacing their fingers together as he returns his arms around Akaashi’s neck. “No touching,” he orders. Akaashi closes his eyes, breathing heavily.

_Dancing in the_

Slowing down, Chikara grinds even harder. “Something wrong, K-Keiji?” he pants, holding back a contented sigh. Akaashi is hard and horny and it’s all because of _him._

_Join me, baby_

“Never knew how much of a tease you could be,” Akaashi replies, thrusting up. Chikara aches for his cock to be inside him, but he knows the longer he teases, the more satisfying the end result will be. He reaches down and grasps Akaashi’s cock, a brief grip but enough to make him gasp.

_Most days I'm keeping to myself_

_Living in my little bubble_

Chikara nips at Akaashi’s neck, not stopping until he reaches his sweet spot. He sucks and bites, a red mark flourishing. Running his tongue over the newly formed hickey, he grinds down once.

Akaashi purses his lips to try and hold back his sounds. Whenever he makes rules, Akaashi always follows them because he likes Chikara being the one to crack first.

_Throwing my weight and moving my body through the sea_

Satisfied, he presses a sweet kiss to the hickey. He peppers Akaashi’s neck with kisses, moving up towards his jaw.

Akaashi lets out a low groan.

_You could come join me_

“You’re staying very calm,” Chikara notes, squeezing their linked hands.

_Moving like the weekend_

_I don't need nobody_

“You’re not making it easy,” Akaashi manages, eyes peeking through his heavy lids.

“Good,” Chikara murmurs against his lips, leaning closer to give him a deep kiss. Akaashi’s mouth moves in tangent with his own.

_If you ever want to join me, baby_

_I'll be dancing in the dark_

Chikara removes his arms from around Akaashi’s neck and lets go of his hands. Akaashi immediately clenches his hands.

“You can touch me anytime you want,” Chikara says, rolling his hips. “But you’ll lose. Come on, Keiji- don’t you want to touch me?”

“Don’t tease me,” Akaashi complains, his voice shaky.

“It’s nice having the tables turned, isn’t it?” Chikara purrs.

_If you ever want to join me, baby_

_I'll be dancing in the dark_

Chikara grasps Akaashi’s cock, covered with pre-cum.

_Dancing in the_

He takes it out of his red panties. (The panties are quite wet, he happily notes). “You’re hard just for me, right Keiji?”

“F- _fuck_.”

_Join me, baby_

“It-it’s not like you’re not the same,” Akaashi argues, rubbing his cock against Chikara’s hand.

“You’re right,” he agrees, using his free hand to get out his own member, slick with precum.

_Dancing in the_

“I’m so hard it’s almost painful. Won’t you help me?”

_Join me, baby_

“Not yet love,” Akaashi pants, eyes closed shut.

He presses their mouths together, biting on Akaashi’s lower lip.

_Dancing in the_

“Look at me, Keiji,” he whispers. Akaashi opens an eye.

“Don’t you see what you do to me?” he continues, pumping them both simultaneously.

_Join me, baby_

Akaashi rolls his head back. “Keiji,” Chikara whimpers. He brushes his thumb over Akaashi’s head and the loud groan emitted in response makes him whine.

_Dancing in the_

He quickens his hands’ pace, all the while still grinding against Akaashi. “I want you so badly.”

_Join me, baby_

Chikara thought he was winning. He was wrong.

“Fuck Chikara,” Akaashi mumbles. “You look so hot bouncing on my lap like this, like you’re riding me. Don’t you want to be riding me?”

“Y-yes I do,” Chikara stutters.

Akaashi kisses the soft spot under his ear, the spot that never fails to make him sigh. “Why don’t you ride me, Chikara?”

“D-don’t forgot you’re the one being tested,” he reminds, kissing Akaashi’s throat.

_If you ever want to join me, baby_

_I'll be dancing in the dark_

Akaashi hums, his skin vibrating against Chikara’s lips. “Maybe you’re being tested now.”

_Dancing in the_

Completely expected of Akaashi Keiji and Chikara is mad that he didn’t realize this sooner.

(No he’s not. Because he gets turned on by Akaashi’s dominant streak).

_Join me, baby_

He pauses his hands; Akaashi makes a small whine in the back of his throat.

_If you ever want to join me, baby_

_I'll be dancing in the dark_

“I hope you’re going to show me a good time,” Chikara says, eyes heavy and dark.

“Don’t I always?” Akaashi retorts.

_Dancing in the,_

_Baby_

“You better get to work,” Chikara manages.

Akaashi places his hands under Chikara’s thighs and lifts him up. “I guess I should.” He smirks. “I win.”

Chikara hides his face in Akaashi’s neck. “How come you always win?!”

“I know how to push your buttons,” Akaashi answers simply. “When you look one way, I look the other.”

“One day I’ll win,” Chikara says. He corrects himself. “Actually, I think I’ve already won.”

“How so?” Akaashi says, managing to open the bedroom door while carrying Chikara.

“I get to wake up to you everyday.” He kisses Akaashi’s nose.

“Chikara,” Akaashi grumbles. “That’s so cheesy.”

“But it’s true.”

Akaashi returns the nose kiss. “I feel the same way,” he softly says. "Now let’s save the sentimental stuff for after the bedroom?”

Chikara giggles. “Lead the way.”


End file.
